A New Head
by love-me-love-me-not
Summary: I wished for a fun and exicting life. All I can say is be careful what you wish for, you may just get it. And boy did I get it!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Head**

Love: I do not own fruits basket!

---------------------------------------

Gia's Pov.

'Beep Beep Beep Beep_! What is that stupid noise? Oh yah that's my alarm clock. I reach over to turn it off. Today is probley going to be a normal day, wake up, brush teeth, comb hair, wash up, eat, get ready for school, go to school, come home, practice piano, and study for the test on Wed. can't my life be any more interesting_?'

"Gia are you up yet?" my mom calls. "Yah mom!" I hauler back. Yep just a normal day. So I thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Akito's Pov.

'_It's today. I can fell it. Today I am going to die. I have to do this. I will not let tough's monsters be happy! I will make them suffer! I am going to send in a new head of the family just as bad as me_!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gia's Pov.

'_So far so normal. Why can't my life be more interesting!' _The school bell rang.

"Gia! Hey Gia hold up!" a voice shouted from behind. "Hey Lily," I say to my best friend in the whole world.

Lily Cortez my best friend. She bounced up to me with her short strawberry red hair, crimson eyes, and huge smile. Not to mention she had a petite figure.

"Hey what's up you seem down?" she asked. "I just wish my life was a little more exciting that's all." "What are you talking about?" she exclaimed. "You are the most popular girl in school, you live in a mansion, your parents are cool, you are gorgeous, and you have me my little snocums! What do you mean 'more exciting'!"

"I am not the most popular girl in school Carla is, my house isn't that huge, my parents are not cool, I'm average, and I know I have you gum drop! I just wish something unnormal would happen. Something strange, new, and exciting!"

"You are crazy. Let's get to class." "I guess your right" I sighed. "I'm always right."

Little did I know I was about to get what I wished for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayyyy it is done! I hope you liked it! I will write more tomorrow I have school tomorrow and it is past the time I have to go to bed.

See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I sadly don't own any of the characters in Fruits Basket. But, I do own Gia and Lily!

* * *

_Chapter two: The News and Getting There_

_At the Sohma Estate_

'_Finally, the last object I need to complete the ritual is in my grasp!_' Akito poured the lamb's blood into the cup and chanted.

Suddenly, with each word he said the room grew brighter and seemed to spin for Akito. "Let a being more horrible than I walk these halls! Thy name is Gia-!"

'_Oh no!'_ he was dying to quickly and could not get the last words of the name out! He soon dropped to the floor dead.

The room, still bright, had a warm aura to it now. As if it new the evil master was dead.

* * *

_At School_

Gia's POV

'_History class is sooooooo boring!' _the teacher, Mr. Wia was going on and on about the Chinese Zodiac and how they came to be.

"Some people say that somewhere in another dimension, the zodiac live in peace in their human forms." He said.

"The old loon doesn't know what he is talking about." Lily whispered in my ear from behind. _'It was true,'_ I thought. Sometimes I wondered if our old history teacher new what he was talking about or was he just talking because he loved the sound of his voice.

'_I know history is boring but why do I feel so sleepy all of a sudden?'_ Suddenly I felt rather heavy and dropped to the floor.

The last thing I heard was my best friend Lily shouting my name before letting the darkness consume me.

* * *

_At Shigure's House_

"I see…. yes…. I will tell them immediately… good bye and thank you for calling."

"Shigure-san? What was that all about?" the flower of the Sohma house asked.

"Believe it or not, I just received word that Akito has died." "What!!! That's terrible! How, when, why?!!!"

"Well Hatori just said that when he went to give Akito his medicine, he found him on the floor unmoving and unbreathing. ( Is _unbreathing _even a word? I guess it isn't because the little red squiggly line is under it. Oh well, back to the story;)

" It is so sad. Why did he have to die now? I thought we could have become friends." Poor Tohru looked as though she were about to cry her eyes out. She probably was.

"It's ok my beautiful flower. I am sure he died in peace." Shigure said while trying to console her the best he could with the curse still upon him. ( Yes even after Akito die's there is still a curse.)

"What did you do now you perverted dog?!" Kyo said as he walked into the hallway.

"Alas, why must I always be the accused? Why can I never be the accuser?!" Shigure said as the sarcasm 'thy name is Shigure' came back into his voice.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us why is Miss Honda crying." Yuki said as he went to check up on all the ruckus that was in the hall.

"Tsk, Tsk, ye youngsters have very little patience." "Tell us before I rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat!"

"No need to get violent Kyo, but if you must know, Akito died today." The hall suddenly got very quiet with the exception of Tohru's small hiccups every now and then.

"What now?" Yuki asked as all of the others had that very same question on their minds.

"I suppose we will just have to wait and see what happens." And something did.

* * *

_At the Sohma Estate_

Gia's POV

'_Were am I. my head hurts like someone just threw into a wall 100 times.'_ The room I was in was dark and very unwelcoming.

"Toto I don't think we are at school anymore." Just as I was feeling good enough to get up and move around, I felt a hand on my shoulder and wipped around to stare into greenish/brown eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

* * *

Ok I know I have not updated in a million years but I really hope you like this. Please review. Any comment you may have are welcome. If you do review please give me suggestion on who you think the person should be.

See Ya


	3. Chapter 3

A New Head

Disclaimer: Me don't own Fruits Basket!!!!! I wish I did though;)

* * *

_Recap: __"Toto I don't think we are at school anymore." Just as I was feeling good enough to get up and move around, I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around to stare into greenish/brown eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"_

* * *

Gia's POV

I looked up into those cold, hard, eyes and started to shake were I was. But those eyes also told me that they were no stranger to a smile. He was tall, taller than me at least. He had on a white lab coat, brown work pants, and a white shirt with a vest over it. All-in-all, he seemed very professional.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to call the police for trespassing?"

"Oh no! Please don't do that! I was just…well…you see I…how do I explain this?" _'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! I'm too young to go to jail! What will mom think?! Will I ever get out?! Ok, just calm down and think, lets see. If I try to run he will probably catch me. Maybe if I knee him where the sun-don't-shine I will have enough time to get away!'_

So… I did. While he was buckled over in pain I ran for my life!

'_Ok gotta run, gotta run, gotta run!'_ I ran down that way and this way, up and down, I swear if I didn't know better I would say this was a mansion!

"Hey! Get back here!" a familiar voice called. _'Oh crap he's up!'_

I took a right, then a left, then another right. Just to end up right were I started, and right were the angry (and very pissed) lab coat guy was!

" Ok look, I'm sorry about the kick and all but you had me like you were about to kill me! I promise I won't do it again! Really I …" "Are you Gia?" he interrupted.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "So you're are new head." He stated not very happy might I add.

"I'm your new what?"

* * *

Ok I know I haven't updated in a long, long, long, long, long, long, long time and I know this is really short but it is like 1:45 in the morning and I have to go to church at 6:00 so I have to go to sleep. I hope you like it.

See Ya!


End file.
